Romaball
Gypsyball}} Gypsyball |nativename = Gypsyball |founded = ~VII century |onlypredecessor = 2ball |predicon = 2 |ended = Present |image = Gypsyball.png |caption = Opre Roma |personality = Sad |language = Romani Para-Romani other European languages |type = Indo-European ( Indic) |religion = Christianityball Islamball |friends = Sentineleseball Russiaball Germanyball Netherlandsball |enemies = Gypsy Removers! ( ) My f***ng family |likes = Everything that can be moved, migrating, not being persecuted |hates = Being persecuted, Romaniaball, being called criminal and threat to public health, Nazi Germanyball, being enslaved. |intospace = No |bork = Sarma, sarma; Gib, gib; Fer, fer |status = Making sarma. |imagewidth = 150 |notes= NOT ALL OF US ARE THIEVES |reality = Clayless peopleball }} Romaniball (AKA Gypsyball) is a culture without clay of his own, Romaball speaks his own language and has dialects depending on which area of Europe he lives in. History Romaball came from Indiaball in about 1000-1200 AD, and migrated into the Balkans and western Europe, some eventually even moved to Swedenball and Russiaball's clay. Romaball made a living by travelling around Europe to do building, making medicine, and fortune telling. Romaball was enslaved by Romaniaball for many years until slavery was banned in the 1800's. During this time, Romaball began appearing in USAball, Mexicoball Colombiaball and Brazilball's clay, Gypsyball could officially into new world. Romaball served in Romaniaball's military in both world wars, but in World War 2, Romaball had been captured and tortured by Nazi Germanyball, along with Judaismcube. After the war, Romaball received no reparation for the torture, and was banned from migrating by USSRball, who threw Romaballs into slums. Despite years of persecution and harassment, Romaball has found friends in UKball, Sweden, Finland, Germany, Netherlands and Greece. Relationships Friends Romaball has friends is pony, Germanyball and Netherlandsball try to be friendly, but when it comes down to really helping them, they are persecuted by a bunch of people and everyone tries to stop help to Gypsyball. He also friend with Russiaball The only know relatives of Romaball are, Indiaball, Pakistanball, Bangladeshball, NepalRawr, and Sri Lankaball but they are of hatings him and call him a great disgrace to the family He maybe can into being friends of secret with Sentineleseball because they might of having a sympathy for each other as they are bullied and harassed by other countries. Also, people who care about him and want to make him better. Neutral/Frenemies * South Koreaball - Good morning! Pastor! The pastor's k-pop and drama are always fun. But you must know the history of World War II right away! Remember the Porajmos! * Icelandball - ..... * Samiball - What is they of? Scandinavia Gypsy? Enemies Everyone removing it, however most important of them are Romaniaball, Hungaryball, Szekelylandball, Bulgariaball, UKball, Serbiaball and Franceball (or everyone). In the Polandball memes it is always stealing or having an argument with Romaniaball and rarely seen with others. Also even Canadaball also hates them a lot and wants to remove them. Even in Africa! (Including South Africaball). Except for Antarctica (Shhhhhh nobody knows I am of living on their clay) Gallery Comics-country-ball-britain-english.jpg Remember_porajmos.png Albania_Bulgaria_EU_Greece_Roma_Serbia.png Gypsys_plan.png|Gypsys plan to get what he wants]] Gypsyballwithromaniball.png How to get rid of gypsies.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_2.png Gypsyball.png CQlB0fk.png 4xCY2xi.png Ireland and Gypsies.png 9WRG4E0.png 4xCY2xi_-_Kopia.png 19._Gypsy_Music.png Gypsyball-reaction_o_3071501.jpg 4zzwWQK.png Gypsy_kebab.jpg 43QvCdD.png 'tIph6tb.png France_Germany_Romani_Romania_-_Sweet_dreams.jpg 360 no-scope.jpg 7WI9L4f.png Gypsy.png Da_Polandball_crew.png The Usual Culprit.png Great Success.png Take Them Back.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg Free Tires.png RUqR1b2-1.png ar:الكرة الغجر es:Gitanoball pl:Gypsyball zh:吉普赛球 ja:ジプシー ar:الكرة الغجر es:Gitanoball pl:Gypsyball zh:吉普赛球 ja:ジプシー Category:Europe Category:Hindu Category:Christian Category:Poor Category:Romaniaball Category:Gypsyball Category:Indiaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Hungaryball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Austriaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Franceball Category:Spainball Category:Balkans Category:Red Blue Green